Hogwarts Idol
by RileyJRose
Summary: i wrote this for a school project i hope you like it as much as my lit teacher did James/Lily Sirius/OC


Hogwarts

Idol

Jennifer Cavalier

Hogwarts Idol

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Sirius asked they were all at breakfast. The guys James, Sirius, Frank, and Remus. Also the girls Lily, Marie, and Alice.

"What now Padfoot." James asked. Sirius' ideas are usually really stupid.

"Let's have our own American Idol!"

"What." asked Alice. Alice, Frank, and Marie looked confused because they were all purebloods and didn't have TVs. James has one because his uncle is obsessed with muggle inventions which Sirius watched way ntoo much now that he was staying with the Potters.

"It is a singing competition. There are four stages. Auditions, Hollywood, Singles, and Finals. IN the finals there are only two all the rest have been eliminated. Everyone finds a song they want to sing. You can sing in a group or single." Everyone gaped at Sirius for knowing so mych and staying on one topic for so long.

"OK, but we will only have Finals with two groups. Girls versus Guys. It will be Saturday the 31st."

"OK!" Sirius said excitedly.

For the next week the two groups picked through songs. They made it a rule that it had to be an American Muggle song sonce they were copying _American _Idol. Then they rehearsed and again and again and again. The judges were Dumbledore and McGonagall. The students would vote. It was the Friday before. The Girls had picked the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. The Guys picked When You Look Me In the Eyes by The Jonas Brother

On Saturday everyone was on edge well except Sirius who acted like it was just a normal day.

"Sirius you do know that today we are singing in front of the whole school right?" Marie asked her boyfriend.

"No it's next week the 31st:" Sirius answered.

"Sirius today is the 31st." Lily reminded him.

"AHHHHHHH What am I going to wear?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed like a girl.

"He should be more worried about what is going to clash with his hair." All the girls laughed they had changed his hair bright purple.

"Well at least we got even with him from last week and the birds in the bathroom." They all shuddered at the memory.

Ten Minutes Before the Show

"LILY Where is my hair dye?!" Marie screamed from the bathroom.

"Let me just do it with magic."Lily said as she did Alice came out of the bathroom with neon pink hair.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!SIRIUS!!!!!" Alice screamed.

"Here let me fix it." Lily said she did both the girls' hair in about two seconds Lily being the Charms genius she was.

"Are you guys ready yet?" James asked.

"Yeah are you?" Frank asked Sirius.

"Yep Let's go!" Sirius said jumping up and down, "Singing Rocks!!"

They hear Alice. James and Frank stare at Sirius.

"All I did was put neon pink hair dye in her shampoo." Srius replied innocently.

"OOOOHHHHHH. Padfoot that is an old school muggle prank!" Frank replied. Remus couldn't come because tonight being a full moon and him being a werewolf. He is always sick before full moon. And because moony couldn't come they were dedicating the song to him and calling the band The Werewolves.

Ten minutes Later.

"I would like to introduce a group full of wonderful ladies called Revenge. Revenge includes Lily Evans, Marie Cullen, and Alice Prewett. They are singing Big Girls Don't Cry.

"We would like to dedicate this song to all the girls who have been misunderstood." Lily said as she picked up her guitar along with Marie. Alice was on the drums.

Da da da da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your hometown

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with my self and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

Chorus

I hope ypou know I hope you know

That this is nothing to do with you

It's personal Myself and I

We got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And Big girls don't cry

Applause

"Now we would like to present The Werewolves. Including James Potter, Sirius Black, and Frank Longbottom." Fangirls ran for the stage.

"We would like to dedicate this song to all the guys have not gotten the girl he loves." James said sadly. James played the guitar along with Frank with Sirius on the drums.

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own

Dreams can't take  
The place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

When the song ended James had tears in his eyes because that was the way he felt about Lily.

Applause

"Ok everyone you have two weeks to vote. The winner will be announced on Valentines Day. The Voting booths will be in the Entrance Hall until the 13th." Dumbledore excused everyone.

" Wow guys you were amazing"Lily said to the guys.

"you were way better." James said.

"Why did you guys pick that song?" Alice asked.

"Prongsie here wanted it." James got really red James hadn't told Lily how he feels.

'So who is the mystery girl?" Lily pressed.

" Prank War!" Sirius yelled to change the subject.

"Random but your on" Marie said. She was the most competitive of the three girls.

For the next two weeks there were so many pranks that they could not count nobody got in trouble or hurt. On the 13th almost everybody was nervous or still asleep. Well except for Sirius but you know there has always been something wrong with him. Marie had planned one last prank. It was going to effect only Sirius. She didn't tell any of them what it was going to be so they were nervous because of that too.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" and then there was silence.

The whispers started and the teachers rushed out of the Great hall. Along with the guys while Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"omigodomigodomigod." Marie was whispering to herself over Sirius who was unconscious.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

" I was playing a prank on Sirius because we have a prank war going on and something went terribly wrong." Marie said.

"Everyone clear out and go to your classes." McGonagall ushered everyone away that had accumulated to see what had happened.

"Lets take him to the hospital wing." James said as he and the other guys picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing.

"After evaluating him I see that he is only unconscious and will be back on his feet tomorrow I want him to stay overnight."

"Big surprise." James murmured she always keeps everybody overnight.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I didn't say anything Ma'am." James said innocently.

Pomfrey muttered something incohent so the guys left leaving Marie behind to stay with Her boyfriend.

The Next morning

"I know you will all be too excited to eat and we don't want all the food that the house elves prepared to go to waste I will read the results right now. The winner of Hogwarts First _annual_ Hogwarts Idol is-" Dumbledore looked surprised," There has been a tie The Revenge come up as well as The Werewolves." They went up and received their trophy.

"This trophy will be kept in the trophy room here at Hogwarts." James said.

Epilogue:

As you know Hogwarts Idol ceased to exist. After about ten years the teachers couldn't take the music that had started so the ended it. James and Lily ended up together had a beautiful baby boy but died about a year after he was born. He went on a became the world's greatest wizard. Marie and Sirius Broke up Marie married Xenophilius Lovegood and had a beautiful daughter. Alice and Frank got married and Had a talented little boy. While Sirius was arrested falsely for a murder he did not commit the charges were dropped. Remus Married 20 years later to Nymphadora Tonks and has a son only to die a heroes death in the second war. All their children grow to be happy and live happily ever after (cliché right)


End file.
